Something to bring us closer
by HiM'e'iTSu
Summary: Draco Malfoy was pissed off.And of course it was all bloody Potter’s fault! Malfoy in Gryffindors' common room? How did he get there? Harry/Draco.
1. Ferret?

Hello. That's my second story. I know the plot isn't original, but I really wanted to write it:)

Hope you'll enjoy:)

**And great thanks to LunaParvulus, who is my beta:)**

Hope you'll enjoy:)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

Draco Malfoy was pissed off. Really. He was mad at everything and everyone around. And of course it was _all_ bloody Potter's fault. He was the only reason for this disaster; there was no doubt in it.

Because of _him_ the blond Slytherin was now sitting on a sofa in the darkness of Gryffindors' common room, something he only could imagine in his worst nightmares. This was yet again – Potter's fault.

Because of _his _carefree remark, two of Potter's idiotic friends, though not so idiotic as Potter himself, Finnegan and Thomas have decided to take a little, oh so vulnerable and pitiful creature with them. Stupid Gryffindors with their aspiration to save everyone, which reached its highlight in Potter's persona.

_Hate them. Hate them! Hate them ALL! And especially HIM!_

These kinds of thoughts were running through the Slytherin's head since the minute he arrived there, or, to be correct, he was brought there.

Oh, yes, brought. And yes, creature. Since he first had seen Professor McGonagall turning into a cat and back he decided he wants to learn how to change into his Animagus form. He had not told anyone but the boy was really fascinated by the woman's magical ability. So he started training. Though he didn't get much progress in years he hasn't given up. It was until that accident with Professor Moody. It was an extremely embarrassing experience, but at the same time very useful. It helped Draco to understand what his Animagus form was, and it's much easier to do something, knowing the final result. It's like doing calculations and already knowing the answer.

Back to the present, now he was in a form of a snowy white ferret (not albino, though, his eyes had a normal for a ferret black color) sitting on a rather comfortable sofa. _Gryffindor sofa._ He reminded himself. It was an awfully bright Gryffindor red color and had lots of soft cushions. Draco felt warm and sleepy and he could actually fall asleep there, since the only source of light in the room was a fireplace. It was so quiet...and the blond Slytherin finally got a chance to muse over his hatred to a certain Gryffindor.

Not caring if it was fairly or not the Slytherin blamed his worst school rival for _everything_. Well, he _was_ there when Thomas and Finnegan found the white ferret and Draco _did_ feel a little bit sick because of his not very good performed spell, but it was _Potter_ who suggested taking care of "poor thing". So his two stupid friends, who were heading to their tower, took the little creature with them.

_Oh, thank you very much!_

How Draco wanted to hex Potter for that!

_That stupid ugly git...well...not so ugly, but still devastatingly stupid. He's got pretty eyes though...Such a beautiful dark green color, so deep...I guess I could stare in them forever._

Now he was dreaming about Potter's eyes! Stupid, but he could almost see those eyes before him and that messy dark hair surrounding them, and warm breath against his sensitive fur..._Oh_...But he wasn't dreaming Draco suddenly realized. There, standing in front of the sofa, leaning over him was none other than Harry Potter himself.

"Hey. Have they forgotten you there?" He asked with concern.

Draco was so shocked to hear Potter talk to his school enemy like that, with care; he didn't even understand who the other boy was referring to. Only after a few minutes he realized that his little animal body was lifted from the sofa and cradled in Potter's arms.

"Hm...You are cute," said the dark haired boy with a smile.

Draco almost melted. Potter's smile was dazzling, and his green eyes and his quiet voice...all that made Draco feel light-headed. But he still was a ferret...a _cute_ ferret though.

Potter's hands were even more comfortable than the damned Gryffindor sofa; the blond has almost fallen asleep in other boy's arms.

"You seem to be sleepy."

Draco only nodded in response and put his tiny head on the crook of Potter's arm.

Harry stared at the white ferret in disbelieve. _Has he just nodded? But he couldn't have understood what I said, or could he?_ Suddenly a strange idea struck him.

"Hey." He leant a little closer, his breath ghosting over snowy white fur. Draco almost shuddered because of the unexpected closeness of Potter...almost. Why was Gryffindor suddenly so fond of animals?

"You know, you remind me of someone..."

Draco could have squeaked "Who?" if he was in his human form. Instead he only made a little squeaking noise – like "normal" ferrets do.

"Snowy white ferret...hm...Are you an albino?" He asked as if really expecting an answer.

The blond stiffed, he still had his eyes closed but was sure Potter knew he wasn't actually sleeping. Draco could feel other boy's fingers lightly caressing his fur. It felt so good.

"Yes, you definitely remind me of one beautiful blond Slytherin," he said nonchalantly.

Draco's eyes snapped open. _What!?_ The ferret squeaked again. _He has just said the blond Slytherin? No...He can't be talking about me? Potter just can't think I'm beautiful! Well, I am...but he is not the one who can appreciate it. He can't say it so easily!_

"You seem confused," he heard Potter say.

_Does he know who I am? He can't be probably talking to a ferret?_

Though he was panicking inside, Draco tried his hardest not to let it affect his behavior. He closed eyes and yawned purposely, then put his head on the boy's shoulder and pretended to be asleep.

Harry was watching every move of the little creature in his arms but hasn't noticed anything suspicious. _Was I mistaken then?_

It was already past midnight but Harry didn't really wanted to sleep – got something more interesting to do. He sat on the large sofa before the fireplace, holding the white ferret protectively in his arms. Strangely he wished for the creature to be Draco Malfoy. Being the courageous Gryffindor the dark haired boy wasn't the one to deny important things. He liked the blond arrogant Slytherin and, well, hoped this little coincidence could bring them together. _Well, we already are close._ He thought with a smirk. _With that constant fighting and all…_Not without pleasure he remembered their last fight, when Harry ended up on the floor with Draco pinned beneath him. _I never thought fights can be so enjoyable._ It took all his will not to lean in and kiss the blond.

Lost in his own thoughts Harry continued stroking the fluffy fur of the animal. He didn't even noticed how he drifted off to sleep himself.

***

The morning sun has just only risen up above the horizon and it was still quiet in the dorms when the portrait, hiding an entrance to the Gryffindor tower, slid to the side and a pair of young loudly chatting wizards entered the common room. They lowered voices trying not to disturb their housemates but suddenly stopped talking at all taking in the picture before them.

"Dean, is that…?"

"Yes…it surely is him," answered Dean to his shocked friend.

Seamus, the other one, quietly came up to the sofa trying to get a better view.

"Hey, pay attention to where you go," warned Dean softly, but well, he was a little bit late.

Unable to take his eyes from the pair before him Seamus stumbled and fell over with a loud yelp.

Harry groaned from his comfortable place on the sofa and opened eyes in attempt to find the source of the noise that woke him up.

"Seamus? Why are you on the floor?"

"I…"

"He fell" answered Dean instead giving Harry a chance to acknowledge that there were two witnesses.

"Oh…" was the only thing Harry managed to say.

Though he didn't really care – wasn't in the mood of "caring" or even thinking so early in the morning.

"Um…Harry," he heard Seamus's nervous voice.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" The boy asked finally getting from the floor with help of Dean.

"Oh…I guess I fell asleep here. Strangely, it was rather comfortable," answered Harry smiling. His neck was aching from sleeping in a sitting position but he felt good.

"You fell asleep," repeated Dean slowly.

"Yep. I did."

"With Malfoy on your lap?"

"Hm…Wait. What!?"

Harry stared in a complete shock at Dean, but the other boy and his companion weren't looking at him, instead their gaze was fixed somewhere lower. Harry lowered his eyes as well…

"Oh my…"

There, with his head on Harry's lap was sleeping a beautiful boy with silvery blond hair, which was such a contrast to black material of the certain Gryffindor's trousers. Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin looked so comfortable and peaceful, even angelic.

"Harry"

The boy in question snapped from his staring and looked up at Dean and Seamus.

"Um…I guess...Heh…we…we'd better go," said Dean hurriedly and grabbed Seamus's arm. When they were already at the stairs Seamus managed to send Harry a huge grin and a "Well done!" before he was completely dragged away.

The still shocked Gryffindor tried to process what was happening, when he finally realized that he was left alone with a sleeping Malfoy. Malfoy, who looked so adorably beautiful in his sleep, but Harry didn't let himself to be fooled by the other. He knew for sure what the blonde's personality really was….not that he minded it really much though.

Harry could stare forever, but the students were to start waking up soon and it would be pretty difficult to explain why there was a Malfoy in a Gryffindor common room.

"Hey…wake up," he said softly running his fingers through the blond locks.

"Hm…don't want to…" Draco murmured sleepy not opening his eyes. As his little protest he snuggled closer to an only source of warmth which occurred to be Harry.

Bemused, the Griffindor tried to wake the blond again this time shaking him slightly.

"Hey…you are annoying…I want to stay in bed some more…That dream is good…"

"But you are not in your bed, Draco" Harry whispered in the smaller boys ear.

The blonde's eyes snapped open and he turned his head, still not getting up from the Gryffindor's lap.

"Potter!?"

"Oh, you are finally awake," Harry said casually.

"What the hell!? Why am I…?! Oh…" Then he remembered.

Harry watched with amusement how the blonde's expression turned from angry to confused and then to horrified.

The black haired boy smirked – he was enjoying every minute of it.

"You know what is really interesting?" He asked like they were having just a normal conversation.

"I remember falling asleep with a little cute ferret in my arms, but, surprisingly, when I wake up I find you sleeping with your head on my lap, looking rather comfortable. Strange, isn't it?"

_Oh, no…he knows! He knows everything!!! He'll tell everyone I'm an Animagus! Crap!_

"I guess it leads to only one rational conclusion," Harry continued.

Finally regaining his composure Draco snapped.

"Yeah? What?!"

"Stop pretending. I'm sure you already realized I know your little secret."

Potter's voice was very quiet, for which Draco was grateful, but he was leaning closer and closer so that the blond could hear him. _And he is smirking. I've ever seen him do that. It looks creepy…and hot. Stop! That's not what I must be thinking now! I'm in trouble. No. I'm in a big trouble!_

"Draco"

The Slytherin jumped from the shock of Potter saying his name and felt his body falling from the sofa to the floor. He then tried to prevent such an unfortunate event by holding onto the nearest object, which happened to be the Gryffindor himself.

Feeling something tugging him forward and unable to keep his balance, Harry fell from his comfortable position on the piece of furniture.

_Wow. That's the second time this week I end up on top of him. Guess I'm a lucky man._

_A-a-a! That's the second time this week I end up with Potter pinning me to the floor. That's a disaster!_

"So, you are an Animagus?" Harry asked casually though his heart was beating furiously.

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Draco." Harry leaned even closer and whispered in Malfoy's ear. "Stop denying. I already know"

"Get off me!" Screamed Draco suddenly very aware of their position, it was really difficult to lie well with those piercing green eyes so close.

The blonde shoved Harry roughly. When he was back at his feet the Slytherin decided that there really wasn't a point in denying anymore.

"Well, yes. I am. So what?" He snapped as if daring the other boy to say something offending.

"Nothing," Harry answered simply.

Draco looked at him dumbfounded. _Nothing? Isn't he going to blackmail me or something?_

"You know, soon all the Gryffindors will come down from their bedrooms. You don't want them to see you there, do you?"

"Of course, I don't!"

"Then…" Harry trailed off shaking his head in the direction of the portrait hole.

_What? He wants me to go away?_ It was good that Draco won't have to deal with a crowd of half-asleep angry Gryffindors, but Potter's indifference somehow disappointed him. _We are finally alone, having almost civil conversation and he just wants me to leave? Stupid Gryffindor!_

With a loud "Hm!" he turned on his heels and headed to the door.

"Oh, and Draco…"

"It's Malfoy for you!" Snapped the blonde but slowed his steps.

When he was near the entrance he heard Potter speak again.

"Since I really happen to like little fluffy animals and since now you owe me one, will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Formed like a question it didn't really sound like one.

Draco stopped in midstep, hand still in the air reaching for the doorknob.

"Like a…date?" He asked trying to sound calm and uncaring.

"Yeah"

"Well…since I owe you one and since your lap is rather comfortable to sleep on…yes, I will."

Not turning back Draco went through the portrait hole, then down the long corridor and straight to his dorm unable to stop smiling all the way. Though if he had turned he would have seen Harry Potter grinning like mad at his retreating back.

***

**A/N:** It is a oneshot, though I may continue writting this story:) Everything depends on my mood...and on how lazy I am.

Oh, and leave a review, please:)


	2. Date?

**A/N:** So, that's the second chapter! Finally. I guess it took me long to update...But this chapter is much longer, so I hope that makes up for it:)

I think it's kind of different from the first chapter, and there are more characters involved. But I still hope you'll like it:)

Before the story starts there are some things I have to say: First, I have nothing against football, one of the characters does, though:) Secondary, I'm not sure how the Hogsmeade is planned. And about the fact that some spells do not work on animals, that's just my imagination but I suppose it sound pretty real. Well, at least as real as all that stuff about curses can get ;) And probably some characters are a bit OOC, though I hope not much.

The story is full of fluff, metaphorically and literally.

**Beta:** LunaParvulus

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me.

* * *

The morning sun did not shine brightly through the window at the top of the Gryffindor tower. There was no sun at all that particular day. On the contrary, the dark heavy clouds were gathering in the sky, the rain was sure to pour at any moment.

Harry Potter fell back on his bad with a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked with a yawn as he sat straight in his own bed, causing the blanket fall down on his lap. He, still sleepily, observed his friend. "Why are you already up?"

"Well, sometimes it's good to get up _before_ breakfast starts," The dark haired boy teased.

"Huh…"

When Harry's words fully registered in his mind Ron glanced at the nearest clock and jumped from his bed with an incredible speed.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Harry watched with a smile how his friend was putting on clothes with a lightning speed.

"I tried. Even Hermione tried; she and Ginny actually. But all three of us didn't succeed. You know, I think the whole castle could have been blown up and you wouldn't even stir in your sleep."

Ron glared at him, then buttoned up his shirt and headed to the door. A few steps away from it the redhead turned to Harry and asked in irritated voice.

"Are you going or not? Why should I always wait for you?"

Harry smirked; it was just so like Ron to say something like that.

_Seriously, he's defending himself like a child. Though I know a person who'll easily suppress him in it. Heh, and I'm finally having a date with that someone today._

HPDM

Blaise Zabini was adding finishing touches to his outfit as he stood in front of a large mirror down in the dark cold dungeons of the Slytherin common room. It was even colder than usual because of the stormy weather outside. When the dark haired boy finally decided which scarf to put on, the door to the boy's room burst open to reveal a slender looking (_Huh, only looking_) girl in a short green dress.

"Good morning, boys!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and flopped on the nearest bed.

"Morning," Blaise answered vigorously.

"Ugh…" Was heard from one of the beds. "Do you really need to be so loud in the morning?"

"Oh Draco, dear! I though you were dead! Being so quiet and all…"

"I'm happy to see you, too, Pansy."

The blond threw away the covers and sat on his bad.

"So early in the morning and I already have a pleasure of seeing you glare at me," Pansy cooed, while Blaise only snorted. The answer was another glare.

"Why aren't you getting up? We are not going to wait long," Blaise asked.

"I'm not going to the Great Hall," and he fell down back on the bed.

"Why?"

"Not hungry."

Draco closed his eyes trying to fall asleep again, so he missed his friends' questioning gazes.

"You are not hungry? Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that you are leaving us alone on our trip to Hogsmeade?" Pansy's curios voice was heard.

"I'm just making you a favor since I know you two wanted to go on a date for a long time. And now, when I so kindly give you a chance to stay alone you accuse me of something inappropriate. That's rude, you know?" Draco answered, his voice sounding overdramatic. The other two blushed at his statement, but didn't let the blonde change the topic.

"Who is your date today?" Blaise asked.

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Hm…so, you _are_ going on a date…" Pansy smirked at him. "Want me to help you with choosing a proper outfit?"

"No. Now leave already!"

"There is no need to be aggressive." Blaise fixed his scarf and offered his hand to the only girl in the room, who happily accepted it and they both were gone.

_Finally._

Draco laid in his bed staring at nothing in particular, his mind wondering far away. Away to the Gryffindor tower, where the person he had a date with was probably just getting up. Or maybe he was already in the great Hall, having breakfast with those friends of his…

_I'm hungry. _With that thought the blonde reached to his bedside table and opened one of the drawers. After blindly fishing there with his long fingers Draco found what he was looking for; his lips curled into a smile. He accurately unwrapped a chocolate bar and took a bite. The blonde frowned a little. _Chocolate isn't really appropriate for breakfast…Though, screw that. Chocolate is good at any time of the day._ The smile replaced the frown and Draco got up from the bed and went up to the wardrobe.

_I'm having a date with Harry Potter._ He couldn't wrap his mind over that thought. It was too…strange.

_Today…What am I going to do?_

He felt stupid. Stupid for letting Potter know his "little secret", stupid for agreeing to go on this date, stupid for not telling his friends anything…

_What if it is just his way of humiliating me? Some kind of a prank? But it's Potter! He won't hurt anyone…Though, I take it back. He will. Moreover, he hates Slytherins! It may be his revenge for me! Even the fact that I'm thinking so much over a simple subject like a date already is frustrating. Hm…_

Draco reached his hand and took a thing closest to him from the wardrobe. He looked at the simple black trousers critically and put them back deciding it was too official for a walk to Hogsmeade. Still deep in thought he took one thing after another, looked them over and then threw to the nearest bed (Crabbe's).

When Potter asked the blonde on a date Draco was sure it was for real. That memorable morning he left the Gryffindor tower with a smile and an only thought repeating over and over in his clouded mind. _Potter likes me!_

But a few days passed and lot of unnecessary thoughts came taking all his confidence away.

_Ugh…it's just__ a date! I don't need to worry this much. It's not like he asked me to marry him!_

HPDM

Harry was heading back to the Gryffindor tower with his friends. The breakfast was calm and peaceful…well, until he announced that he won't be joining them on their shopping trip to Hogsmeade. Ron choked on his pancake and looked at his friend with wide eyes. After drinking some juice to calm down coughing the redhead asked.

"You are going to leave me alone with two girls who are going _shopping_! How am I supposed to survive it without you?"

Hermione sent him an accusing glance and stated before Harry could have said anything.

"Three actually. Luna is joining us."

"And Neville wanted to come too, so there will be two guys." Ginny joined in their conversation.

"Just great! Neville is even more girl then you during shopping."

Ron dexterously evaded a slap on the head from Hermione and turned back to Harry.

"Why, my friend? Why?" The redhead asked overdramatically, his blue eyes pleading.

Harry smirked.

"I've got a date." He answered simply.

His friends were mere surprised while Ron looked downright shocked.

"With who?" Ginny asked, leaning closer, with all her existence radiating curiosity.

Harry's eyes darted to the Slytherin table on their own accord, looking for the familiar blonde and to his surprise and disappointment not finding him on the usual spot.

"I'm not going to tell you. Not yet."

He answered, not caring if Ginny or Hermione had noticed that little movement, since object of his search was missing. It made Harry worry. Had something happened to Malfoy? Was he not feeling well? And what is the most important, was their arrangement still in force?

The day before Harry sent the blonde a note saying they will meet at the front gate a half and hour after breakfast. Later that day he got an answer, a simple "Yes" written in neat handwriting with curls.

The accurately combined piece of expensive parchment was still lying in the inner pocket of his robes as Harry left the Great Hall, his friends following. He still had some time to get ready to his date.

HPDM

Draco put the last piece of chocolate in his mouth, savoring the sweet taste. He finally managed to decide what to wear – a blue shirt to accent his eyes, grey jumper and dark trousers in thin white stripes. Simple but good, elegant and aristocratic.

Blaise and Pansy had left a few minutes before, saying they'll definitely find him in the village to torture him and his 'date'. Draco shuddered at the thought – that must be humiliating. Though it can't be compared to the moment when Potter's friends, when _everyone_, will see the Gryffindor and the Slytherin together. Well, the blonde considered it must be funny and the Weasel's reaction must be highly amusing, but still horrifying

Draco glanced at the dark blue cloak lying on his bed and thought if he should wear it or not. The cloak didn't look good with the whole ensemble, but Blaise did reminded something about rain clouds gathering earlier…Deciding against the extra piece of cloth, Draco took one last deep breath and left the room.

Harry was standing at the front gates, gaze never leaving the big wooden doors of the Hogwarts castle. His friends were nagging him with questions, asking if he wanted to go with them or wait for his date any longer. Ron was constantly whining, trying to make Harry feel guilty for leaving his best friend with those "shopaholics" (a word leant from Hermione), which wasn't helping the dark haired teen to cope with his irritation at all. Malfoy was late. Or maybe he just decided not to come at all, and if it was the later Harry was already thinking of painful and embarrassing ways to get his revenge on the blonde. He just hoped he wouldn't need them.

HPDM

A couple of minutes later, even Hermione had lost her temper and suggested leaving; everyone agreed except one person.

Harry watched his friends go to the direction of the Hogsmeade village; Neville, Ginny and Luna chatting animatedly and Hermione grumping something while dragging poor Ron behind. The second they disappeared behind the horizon the dark haired teen heard light steps behind. Harry turned and saw the blonde Slytherin coming up to him.

"You are late," He stated irritably, though he didn't really feel like that, the Gryffindor was just relieved Malfoy had come at all.

"Am I?" The blonde smirked.

He sent Harry a playful look before walking down the path leading to Hogsmeade, knowing well enough the Gryffindor would follow him.

They walked in silence, an awful awkward silence, each one staring to his side of the road and trying to come up with a descend topic. Draco couldn't think of something which wouldn't make the Gryffindor furious and end up in another fight. He tried, he really did, but they were just so different, opposites maybe. The blonde even started thinking that that date was not such a good idea after all. Though someone had said that opposites attract…

They were not far from their destination, Draco could already see that old fashioned roofs of small but nice houses, when Potter randomly muttered probably the first thing that got on his mind.

"You know, Ravenclaw is playing against Hufflepuff in a week."

Draco almost stopped in surprise and looked at the other teen for the first time since they had left Hogwarts. That was it. A thing they got in common. Their love for Quiddich.

The blonde smiled slightly before answering.

"Of course," and there was no smugness in his voice, "I think Hufflepuff have a chance this time. Their new seeker is pretty good."

Harry returned his smile, and there were no more awkward pauses as they continued their walk.

HPDM

Seamus was sitting on a bench, his head thrown back as he stared aimlessly at the grey clouds. His eyes were half closed and he was blinking too often as he desperately tried not to fall asleep right there, which was pretty difficult. It took all his will to nod sometimes and make comments such as "Yeah", "I see" and "Oh, that's interesting", which was a complete lie, while his closest friend was talking about his favorite _football _team.

_Football. Is it even a sport?_ He mused silently. Seamus knew well not to ever ask his friend that question. Dean loved that muggle sport so much; he could talk about it for ages.

_Uh…ages…_Seamus felt a headache coming, so he shifted on the bench a little and looked at the road instead. That didn't help to decrease the ache, he resumed its source was Dean's non stopping excited chatting. It was really getting on his nerves.

Seamus had already realized he was going to die because of a headache and boredom when he spotted two people coming to their direction. He didn't bother to point that out to the teen sitting near, Dean was in the middle of describing a fascinating match he had seen in summer not realizing he was the only one interested, not to mention that Seamus had already heard that story for a couple of times. So the bored teen resumed staring at the slowly coming pair and tried to guess who they were.

A few minutes passed and Seamus started laughing, no, more like giggling. That made Dean stop and turn his attention to the other teen.

"Seamus?"

"Don't look at me." The boy answered still smiling. "Better look over there. Isn't that Harry with Malfoy?"

"Huh…Oh, I guess they finally got together. Good for them." Dean smiled.

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin passed them a couple of minutes later, too preoccupied with their talk to notice anyone, thought Dean and Seamus didn't mind.

"I wonder what other's reaction will be." Seamus mused looking at the leaving couple.

"Well, we can follow them and find out." The other teen suggested with a grin.

"Such a great idea." His friend answered standing up.

"Definitely. Let's go…and while we're going I'll tell you how I got the autograph of the coach after that match…"

Seamus groaned as he felt his reduced headache returning.

HPDM

Harry realized that they had reached Hogsmeade only when he heard gasps and whispering all around. He paused in his speech about women Quiddich teams (their conversation somehow turned that way), tore his gaze away from Malfoy's perfect features and looked around. It seemed everyone was looking at their direction. That was the fact Harry had not taken in the account. He knew his friends will be shocked, Ron will probably freak out, but he didn't think they will be stared at all the time during their date. The dark haired teen got enough staring in his life; he wanted at least his date to pass normally.

_Well, then I shouldn't have asked Malfoy out. He is supposed to be my most hated rival… _

The blonde had noticed staring too, but it didn't bother him. Harry supposed it was because the arrogant brat just loved to be a center of attention. He rolled his eyes as he noticed a smug smile on Malfoy's face and dragged him to a less crowded street.

Draco couldn't help but notice their still joined hands as the Gryffindor led them down the little street where only some villagers could be met. It wasn't that the fact bothered him or he didn't like it, on the contrary it felt nice, but strange at the same time. He couldn't help but feel a little worried, which was more just a habit, because before every time Harry grabbed his hand the dark haired teen was going to punch him or maybe slam into the nearest wall (not too hard though). But now the touch was firm and very gentle, it gave reassurance and made the blonde feel safe.

"Do you understand that they all will know everything about our date by the end of the day? Even if you will do everything to hide it?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I just…I don't want everyone follow our every move."

The blonde seemed thoughtful for a moment before he answered.

"Well, it would be rather bothersome, but we can't spend the day hiding…And I run out of chocolate. I need to buy a few bars…a few dozens, better."

Harry chuckled – so much for thinking the blonde cared about _them_, them as a couple or something, he couldn't tell _what_ they actually were. Though he found the fact that the arrogant and 'evil' Slytherin was a chocolate addict amusing and kind of cute.

"Oh, and I want to see the Weasel's reaction." The blonde continued with a grin on his face. Harry only rolled his eyes and led the other teen back to the main road.

People stared at them again, now even more as they were holding hands. Not like they did it deliberately or even consciously, it was just that the Gryffindor forgot to let go of a slender pale hand of his date and the other didn't seem to notice it. Moreover Hogwarts students were whispering behind their backs, though the dark haired teen thought that after some getting used to it he even liked that now, because they were not accusing him of being insane, no, they were spreading rather _pleasurable_ rumors. Rumors which he hoped would become true facts one day. Such as Malfoy being his _boyfriend_. Yes, he'd definitely like it.

A few minutes passed and Harry spotted a familiar figure with flaming red hair leaning over the wall of one of the shops. Harry assumed Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were inside. Ron looked extremely bored as he watched every passing person closely trying to find a friend with whom he would be able to sneak away from that "shopaholics".

As Ron saw his best friend a huge smile appeared on his face, but it was quickly replaced with a frown as he shouted:

"Harry? What is the Ferret doing here?"

"Ron, um…"

"Why are you holding hands! With the Ferret!"

Harry felt Draco stiffen and the blonde stopped abruptly.

"Potter? You told him?" he shouted his own question.

Harry turned to the blonde not fully understanding what _he_ was trying to say.

"Well, actually I didn't tell him I had a date with _you, _but weren't you the one who wanted to see other's reaction?" He asked confused.

"Harry! You are on a date with _him_? With the _Ferret_?" Ron continued his shocked shouting.

"You told him about me? Potter! You promised not to tell _anyone_!"

The blonde's high voice was barely heard over the redhead's stronger one as they were both scolding the dark haired Gryffindor at the same time; but as Harry perfectly understood why Ron was so shocked and angry he couldn't find a reason for Malfoy's outburst.

"Potter! You said you would keep silent. That's why agreed to go on this date!"

"Huh?" That made Harry realize what the blonde meant, he already wanted to stop all that madness when Ron interfered.

"So he forced you to go on a date with him?" The red haired Gryffindor as always made the stupidest conclusion of all possible.

"No…" Harry tried to protest but was left unheard as Malfoy yelled at Ron.

"_He_ was the one who forced_ me_!" The blonde now sounded not only furious but also highly offended. "You deceived me, Potter! Blackmailed and then told all of your stupid Gryffindor friends that I'm- "

"My boyfriend!" Shouted Harry at the top of his lungs and quickly covering blonde's mouth with his hand.

Suddenly it became very quiet on the crowded street. Every head turned to their direction and every pair of eyes was watching a strange couple closely. Harry was frozen on the spot, he looked around feeling embarrassed and stupid for being so loud – he just wanted to stop the Slytherin from spilling his important secret himself and in such idiotic way moreover. As the shock passed the blonde started struggling under Harry's strong grip and sending glares all the directions possible.

"Malfoy is your boyfriend?" Hermione's calm voice asked.

All three of them turned simultaneously to see a bushy haired girl standing not far away, with hands on her hips she looked threatening. Draco haven remembered his past experience of pissing her off shifted closer to Harry instinctively.

_Don't want to be punched by her again._

Ginny, Luna and Neville were standing behind Hermione, their expressions almost _smug? Seriously, why do they look so pleased with themselves? _Harry thought briefly, then turned his attention to Hermione again. It won't do good to ignore her.

"Yes." The dark haired Gryffindor answered nervously. _I already said that, so I guess it's better to go with the play. And, well, I still hope he will be the one after this date._ Though Harry's confidence wavered as he noticed Malfoy's death glare aimed at him. With all his Gryffindor courage he took the hand away from the blonde's face and sneaked it around his thin waist, praying not to be killed for doing so. "Yes, he is."

Hermione remained silent for a minute and then her expression changed as she smiled at them gently.

"Well, good then. We don't want to spoil your date so we'd better go."

She turned away ready to continue with their shopping, after that even people around lost interest thinking this "love quarrel", which they assumed it was, will not turn into a real fight.

"What? Are you insane?" Ron though still couldn't calm down.

"Ron-" The girl looked over her shoulder at the redhead.

"But he's-"

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted and everyone became silent again.

_Oh, she's a scary woman. I even feel pity for __the Weasel. _Draco thought as he witnessed Granger drag her friend away, clutching his wrist a little too tightly for his comfort. The red haired Gryffindor winced slightly, then glared at his other friends who followed them giggling. When they disappeared around the corner Harry and Draco let out the breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"That's one of the main Gryffindor rules – never to piss Hermione off." Harry chuckled and when Draco sent him a disbelieving look added. "Seriously. The first years are terrified by that girl."

The blonde giggled lightly, but stopped abruptly as he realized _what_ he was doing. Malfoy's shouldn't giggle. At least not in the middle of the street with a lot of people still sending them interested glances and when _any_ of them will be able to use it against him. Definitely. Do not give them anything to blackmail you with. That's one of the rules on that endless list "How to be a perfect Malfoy", as Draco called it in his mind.

"So…" Harry started still a little confused. "Let's go?"

"Yes."

"Um…Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but away from this place…and these people."

Harry chuckled again and not taking hand from the blonde's waist led him away.

HPDM

"Wow. What a scene!" Seamus managed to say between his uncontrollable laughs. He was clinging to his friend tightly with one hand to support his weight and clutching his stomach with the other as for the past fifteen minutes he was going from laughing to giggling and back.

Dean had his own huge grin on his face as he watched a strange interhouse couple walk away hurriedly.

"Yeah. Ron's expression was priceless. It's a pity Creevey wasn't around to take a picture of that."

"Oh, yes." Seamus said between laughs.

His friend helped him to stand straight again.

"We'd better go too. It seems like a thunderstorms is coming."

HPDM

"So that's the one Draco has a date with." Pansy smirked as she too watched the dark haired Gryffindor and the blonde Slytherin from a little café's window.

"Well, that's a surprise," Blaise commented.

"Oh, it definitely is." The girl sitting across from him smirked. "Actually I was planning to humiliate him publicly too, but I don't think I would be able to suppress Granger."

The other Slytherin laughed, his warm rich laughter made the girl blush a little as she knew she was the one to cause it.

"I think they'd make a good couple, though." Pansy said when Blaise silenced. He nodded in agreement.

"Yes. But we still are going to tease him with that. Draco Malfoy dating a Gryffindor."

"Not just a Gryffindor, but Harry Potter of all people."

"That will be so much fun." He smiled pleasantly which made her blush again.

"Of course."

HPDM

As the couple walked down the street, all the people sending them curious glances, Harry couldn't help but chuckle when he said:

"You know, you have almost spilled your secret to everyone?"

"What?" Malfoy asked angrily. "Aren't you the one who told it to the Weasel so that you can laugh at me together?"

"I haven't told him anything." Harry answered, and when the blonde looked at him skeptically the Gryffindor leaned closer to him and whispered. "I didn't tell _anyone_ that you can turn into a cute white ferret. I swear, Draco."

The blonde wanted to shout at Potter accusing him of a big lie, but assumed if he would his date would probably move away and, strangely, he didn't want it.

"As if I believe you." He whispered back. "The Weasel called me "Ferret". How'd you explain that, huh?"

"Could you please stop calling Ron "The Weasel"…And about that…Well, we started calling you that since the accident with Professor Moody in fifth year."

"What?"

"Well, it's like a nickname, you know…"

"You called me a Ferret?"

"Um, yes…" Harry was starting to fell worried. He hoped the Slytherin wouldn't be offended _that _much. But he was, and even _more _than that.

Draco was glaring at the dark haired teen, his hand itching to take out his wand and threw a couple of nasty curses at him. He was about to do just that when Potter's hand at the small of his back moved further and hugged him by the waist gently but firmly, preventing him from any unnecessary moves.

"Calm down, okay? I promise not to call you that ever again." Harry said pleadingly.

He only got a glare as an answer.

"Come on. Where do you want to go? I'll agree on whatever you suggest."

The blonde still looked angry but his gaze softened a little when he said.

"Well…I already told you I ran out of chocolate this morning…"

"Honeydukes then." Harry smiled.

After a while Draco completely got used to all that staring and whispering. And, well, it's not like the blonde wasn't used to so much attention.

_I'm a Malfoy after all. But it seemed that Potter is still slightly disturbed by it. Shouldn't he be getting so much attention all the time?_

Draco was still deep in his thoughts when they entered Honeydukes. The delicious smell of chocolate made him forget everything in a second. The blonde closed his eyes letting Potter lead him and sighted happily – he just loved that place. Draco heard the Gryffindor chuckle somewhere from his left, but decided to hex the other boy later for this, and moreover the light sound somehow made his bliss even better.

The atmosphere is this shop was always so excited. People came only to buy their own piece of sweet happiness, no matter who: a student or a professor, a Gryffindor or a Slytherin – they all were smiling and acting nicely to each other. Draco suspected that even if Professor Snape would come here, though it seemed impossible to drag his godfather to the Honeydukes, he would smirk not in an evil way like he always does but cheerfully.

Draco shuddered as he imagined Severus Snape with a happy smile on his face and a kind glint in those dark eyes. _Uh, that must be scary._

"You okay?" He heard Potter ask.

The blonde opened his eyes and was met with a slightly worried gaze of emerald green ones.

"You shivered, just know…or didn't you?" The teen asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine." With that the blonde left Potter's side to buy some of that heavenly treats.

They stayed at the shop for almost an hour, choosing, tasting, buying and just enjoying themselves. Harry discovered that the blonde loved chocolate. No, not just loved – he was addicted to it. But he also was extremely picky, for all the time they spent at the Honeydukes he had barely bought a pair of chocolate bars; the fact that they also were very expensive goes as obvious.

People were still staring at them but inside of the crowded shop it was really difficult to figure out who came with whom, so some of them didn't even realize that Harry Potter was buying chocolate for Draco Malfoy. For that the Gryffindor was especially grateful – he really didn't like the unwanted attention. The blonde was too preoccupied to notice even that. Truth be told Harry thought the other teen resembled a child a lot.

It was less crowded when they finally left the shop, though that didn't mean they were not getting attention of every passer by. That was why Harry suggested a little walk further from the center streets of the village.

After a few minutes of silence, awkward but not as much as when they just met up that morning, Harry started talking about Quiddich once again. They walked in a slow but steady pace not paying attention to their surrounding as the talk moved from sport to favorite books, then to discussing the Hogwarts professors, then to another subject and to another one. Draco though it was strange that it was very difficult for them to start a normal conversation, the only topic for it being Quiddich, but when they were getting along well again it seemed there was no topic they haven't brought up.

The blonde looked at the Gryffindor when the other tried to explain the pureblood what cinema was. Draco has never been interested in muggle inventions before but that one did caught his attention.

"It's like magical photos but it can show you the things that are not true or even are impossible to do in real life, _even _if you are a wizard. And unlike the photos it's showing the episodes that last much longer."

As the dark haired teen continued his explanation Draco thought that he'd really like to see that with his own eyes.

_Not that I'll ever have a chance. And Father won't like it certainly._

Draco sighed. The muggle world seemed interesting, but he'll probably never get an opportunity to explore it.

"So, what is your favorite…um, film is?" Asked the Slytherin repeating a new muggle word with a little difficulty.

But Harry didn't have a chance to answer because at the same minute a heavy rain started to pour. They both looked at the sky in surprise. Draco remembered seeing dark clouds gather that morning but he never though it would really rain.

Harry looked around trying to find a proper shelter, but they were at the very end of the village, in a place where only a couple of houses stood and a forest started. He drew Malfoy closer and put a charm to protect them both from the rain.

"I think we'd better find a place to hide. I don't think it'll stop raining soon."

"Yeah? And do you see any "place to hide" nearby?" The blonde asked with sarcasm.

"No. But I know a place not far from here."

HPDM

"That's a Shrieking Shack Potter! A Shrieking Shack!" Draco shrieked when he looked at the dark rotting building in front of them.

"It is." The dark haired teen answered, his tone absolutely calm in the contrast to his companion's.

"Are you out of your mind?" Draco hissed angrily stressing every word.

"Maybe." The Gryffindor said. "Since I decided to bring you here."

"Do you know how many stories are told about this place! Some people even say there is ghost there. Or maybe some kind of a wild animal!"

"I know those stories, Draco." Harry answered in a bored way and rolled his eyes, but when he turned back to the blonde he was serious again. "I can even say I know everything about this place and there is nothing that can hurt you, at least not anymore."

After a minute of silence while Draco was weighting his words, Harry added quietly.

"Would I bring you here if there was something dangerous?" He looked away embarrassed.

The blonde blinked in confusion, the meaning behind the Gryffindor's words sank in and he blushed while lowering his eyes. Potter had just said something very touching and it made him feel awkward but still incredibly happy.

"So, um…Are we going in?" The blonde asked still not able to look the other teen in the eye.

Harry smiled.

_He's just adorable._ He thought. _Who could have thought the cold blooded Slytherin Ice Prince can blush so cutely?_

"Potter? Potter? Are you still there?" Draco waved his hand in front of the Gryffindor's face as the other seemed to space out for a moment and with that goofy grin on his face nonetheless. It was creepy…but nice.

"Come on." Harry said and headed to the Shrieking Shack. He stopped though after taking a pair of steps waiting for the blonde to follow.

"Huh. Yes, just…"

"You do realize that if I take another step forward you'll be soaking wet in a minute because the rain is pretty heavy and the charm isn't working on a longer distant, don't you?"

The Slytherin sent Harry his trademark glare and walked up to him. They made it to the fence in a silence, Harry climbing over it first then turning to help the blonde. Malfoy doubted for a moment if he should take his hand or not, but then decided he could use a little help.

The Gryffindor used a simple spell to open the half broken door and stepped aside letting the blonde come in.

_Ladies first. _The thought crossed his mined but he didn't dare to voice it – Draco may seem fragile but he surely knew some very unpleasant hexes, well unpleasant for those who they were aimed at.

The blonde sent him another glare easily making Harry understand that he was not going in there first.

_Fine. _Harry sighed and entered the gloomy building, Draco followed not far behind.

They crossed a couple of dark rooms, every single one having scratch marks on dust covered walls. There also were suspicious looking spots on the floor and walls and it was very dark because there was no any source of light and the windows were too dirty to let some sunlight in, not that there was any sun only clouds. Draco shivered, it was cold, and what was more important the place was really gloomy. But Potter promised that nothing bad will happen to them and the blonde really wanted to believe him.

_He is the Boy Who Lived after all. Like a knight in shining armor comes to rescue to those who are in danger. _Draco though not without sarcasm. _He surely will not lie about something like that, will he?_

He watched Potter's back as the Gryffindor went a few steps ahead. He seemed at ease there and that made the blonde feel somehow safe. The little fear that he still felt left completely, replaced by anger as he made a conclusion of his own thoughts.

_Wait, if he's a knight in shining armor, does it make _me_ a damsel in distress?_

He glared at Potter's back hoping the dark haired teen will somehow feel it, though he seemed unaffected. They entered a little room on the second floor which was empty except the old and dirty sofa in the corner. The Gryffindor took out his wand and muttered a spell to transform it. Well, as Draco understood, the purpose of it was to transform, but when performed by Potter the Slytherin could swear the spell was commonly used to make things look ridiculous. The blonde snickered and the other teen turned to glare at him, embarrassed and angry. Behind him the poor sofa still stood. It really did look new and soft, but the dark wood turned orange and Draco wasn't sure if it was still wood. The blanked and a lot of cushions appeared, but they all were different colors, from pink and purple to dark brown and black with yellow stripes.

"I'm not good at transfiguration spells," said Potter defensively.

"Oh yeah, I already see that."

The blonde them passed the still angry Gryffindor, took a blanket and after throwing it around himself occupied the almost all the free space. Harry proceeded to make himself comfortable on the smaller part.

After minutes of silence Draco muttered angrily.

"I'm hungry."

"Well, I remember buying you chocolate earlier."

"Hm. I'm not going to eat _that_ chocolate or else I would be suffering from lack of sweets for a whole week until next time I'll be able to go to Hogsmeade."

"I didn't suggest eating all the chocolate."

"You are really stupid, Potter, it's _chocolate_ we are talking about. When you start eating it there is no turning back until you finish the last piece you can get."

Hurry chuckled under his breath – the Slytherin was a chocolate addict definitely. After another moment of silence he fished in his pocket trying to find what he put there several days ago.

"Aha! Here!"

He handed the blonde a candy. Draco eyed it with suspicion and after a thoughtful expertise opened the wrapper and took a bite.

"It's good," he commented. "Though not as good as chocolate."

Harry couldn't help but to feel happy he got to please the spoiled blonde at least in such a little thing. Because of everything that had happened so far he seriously doubted if their date was going fine and if it could count as a date at all. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice something strange happening to the boy sitting next to him. Only when Harry heard non stopping giggling from his left did he turn around.

The blonde was sitting on the sofa with his knees ducked under himself and he was _giggling_. Malfoy's always pale skin was reddened by a heavy flush, with one hand he was clutching his stomach tightly while with the other he was holding onto the blanket so that he won't fall from the sofa.

"Um…Draco? Are you okay?"

"Ha…haha…"

The constant laughing was his only answer.

"I s there something _so_ funny that you are not talking me about?"

"Potter..Haha…Where did…hahaha…did you get that candy from?" The last part of the phrase was mixed with laughter making it difficult to understand what the blonde tried to say.

"Candy?" Harry asked not understanding what the candy had to do with Malfoy's laughing fit.

The blonde managed to stop at least for a second to catch his breath, but when he opened his mouth again only laughter and giggling escaped it. He tried talking again but nothing came of it, so he just indicated with his head to the wrapper lying on the floor.

"Oh, that candy. I bought it today."

"No..Haha…it's not from Honeydukes…Potter…you…Ha-ha…idi-ha-iot" and he erupted in a fit of high-pitched giggles.

The Gryffindor looked at him in confusion then turned his gaze back to the wrapper.

_It's not from the Honeydukes? I guess I can believe him to know every candy there. Then where did I get it?...Oh. __**Oh**__…This isn't good._

"Ha-ha." Now it was Harry who was laughing nervously. "I just remembered. It was the one left from the pack that…Um, was sent me…by Fred and George."

He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for a curse to come, though it didn't. Draco with a huge involuntary grin watched the dark haired teen open one emerald eye to peek on him, seeing that no danger was coming another eye opened and the "courageous Griffindor" sent the blonde a guilty gaze and a little smile. Still it didn't help to reduce Draco's anger; the Slytherin was glaring hard, though the smile made it somehow less frightening.

"I'll…I'll…" The threat was interrupted by yet another giggle. "I'll kill you, Potter! He-he…Ha!"

Now the blonde was lying on his back and still clutching his stomach. He had never laughed so much in his life and sadly it was not a good experience.

"The affects will wear off." Harry reassured, his guilty smile still on its place.

"When?" The Slytherin managed to scream, the constant laughter was already getting him, his head, chicks and stomach hurt. Draco threw his head back and it connected with something very different from the soft velvet material of the sofa he was expecting. The blonde turned a little and noticed himself lying on Potter's lap. _Again._

He wanted to move away but gentle hands encircled his neck and put his head back down, fingers running through his blonde hair putting the out of place strands to where they should be. It was nice and relaxing, but Draco was still giggling like mad and didn't know what to do about it.

"Maybe if you turn into your Animagus form the spell will stop working?" Harry asked calmly, while his hands were working on their own making the blonde's suffering less. _Well if that can be called suffering…_

"Why would it?" Malfoy's weak voice was heard among all that laughter.

"Well, have you ever seen a giggling ferret?" The Gryffindor chuckled but only received a glare in return. "Come on, there are some spells that do not work on animals, what if this is one of them?"

"And what if it will only make things worse?"

"Then I'll quickly take you to the Hospital Wing, I promise."

"Quickly? We are in a Shrieking Shack."

"I know a short route." The Gryffindor smirked.

Truth be told he already thought of just using the secrete way to Hogwarts that he knew so well, but Harry wasn't sure he could trust the Slytherin that much yet, it was their first date after all. He liked the blonde a lot but he wasn't naïve either, life had taught him to be careful all the time.

"Just try it." He said to the blonde.

The other boy just nodded and concentrated on transformation.

The Griffindor watched in fascination as the young beautiful boy in front of him changed into a snowy white ferret, who was now sitting on his lap. Harry resisted the urge to coo and looked at the animal carefully trying to understand if everything was fine with the little creature. It wasn't giggling which he thought was a good sign and it didn't seem to be suffering or hurting.

"You okay?" Harry still felt a little bit stupid for talking to an animal, even if knew it was the blonde. He had already had such experience with Sirius, but his godfather was a dog, not a _ferret._

_Yeah, it makes a great difference…Oh, look, he's so cute._

The Gryffindor stroked the white soft fur as he thought that he rather liked the Slytherin that way too, maybe even more. He was adorable, quiet and wasn't complaining almost all the time. He felt the tiny head of the ferret going up and down under his fingers and understood that Malfoy had nodded indicating that he was fine.

"Good." Harry smiled.

He looked out of the dirty window and noticed that the rain was getting less and less, moreover it was already becoming dark out there so he decided it was the time for them to head back. The Gryffindor stood up with the animal in his hands.

"Okay, we're heading to Hogwarts now. You can stay in that form if you like, I think it would be even better if you do not change. That way you'll not get wet or cold, with all that fur you know." Harry smirked.

The ferret _glared?_ at him and Harry made a mental note that the Slytherin's glares seemed very ineffective that day.

_Who does he think I am?_ Draco thought while the Gryffindor left the dark building and took a rout back to Hogsmeade. _I may be an Animagus, but I'm not an animal! And I still can put a curse on him when I'll be back to normal…Though I can do it right now, but it's so comfortable here…And I don't have to walk on my own…_

HPDM

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor's common room, working on her potions essay. Ron, not far away was playing chess with Dean, Seamus sitting near and watching the game intently. He tried to help his closest friend a couple of times but managed only to annoy him, because Dean got a "Check" from the redhead last time he listened to Seamus's advice.

Ron was merciless, he had already won three times and only wanted to destroy other boy's figures one more time. As Hermione glanced to their direction every second minute she assumed he was angry because of Harry.

She couldn't tell she was so shocked about the sudden revelation, she and Luna predicted it long ago. The girl was just surprised that Harry had finally asked the blonde Slytherin out, she was sure it wasn't the other way around though. Malfoy was too stubborn to make a first move. Still Hermione was happy for her friend, for one of them at least. She glanced at Ron again right on time to see his queen destroy Dean's hours. He was angry. She only hoped they will not get in fight when Harry will be back. Though the probability of it increased with every passing minute. All the Gryffindor's had already came back from Hogsmeade, all except one. The girl tried not to think about what that one could be doing with the Slytherin at that exact minute.

The rain had stopped and the sky was darkening, she hoped Harry will be back soon.

HPDM

Harry didn't know if he should sigh or smile when he spotted the towers of the Hogwarts castle. It was nice to finally reach his destination, because it not only meant that he'll be able to have a normal rest and something to eat but he'll also have to separate with the blonde, or better to say with the ferret. _Heh, no pun intended._

The adorable little thing at the moment was sleeping quietly in his arms. Harry could swear he was _snoring_, though so lightly, which made it a rather nice sound. After more thinking on the matter the Gryffindor slowed his pace; in his mind he repeated all the details of their date. He still doubted if something so strange, which could be seen as a chain of stupid but logically connected (somehow) events, could be considered a _Date_. At least not how he imagined it. He had always dreamt about something highly romantic and sweet, maybe with a lot of flowers, nice evening in a café and at the end Draco Malfoy proclaiming his eternal love for the Gryffindor. Well, that was _very_ doubtful, but there were no rules in his dreams.

Even with his attempt to go as slow as possible it took for the dark haired teen only fifteen minutes to get to the main gates.

_Huh, I guess I need to wake him up. _Harry thought when he looked at the ferret.

"Draco, wake up." He said carefully while gently running his fingers through the white fur.

He got a sudden feeling of a déjà vu as he remembered what happened in the Gryffindor common room just a week ago. Will he get Malfoy go on a date with him again?

"Draco." He called louder this time. The creature stirred, then opened its tiny eyes and looked at Harry sleepily.

"Transform back."

The ferret nodded.

Draco's brain wasn't working really well after sleep. The thought that he probably should leave the warmth of Potter's hands before transforming didn't cross his mind even once. He just imagined his ordinary human form and started performing the spell.

Harry felt the weight in his arm grow heavier. He wasn't realizing what was happening either before he heard a thud when he fell on his back on the wet ground…with Malfoy on top.

_Huh, now I do believe that history repeats itself. Though I didn't think the repentance is happening so soon. Not that I'm complaining._

Malfoy lifted his head from it's place on the Gryffindor's chest. Amused emerald eyes and a smile greeted him. He blushed.

"Um…" The blonde put his hands on the other boy's chest, his touch lingering for a little longer than needed and then got up, still blushing and his gaze fixed on the ground. Harry got up as well.

"Let's…go?" He asked not meeting the Gryffindor's eyes, which only worked to increase the other boy's amusement.

"Let's."

Harry offered the blonde his hand which he took with slight hesitation, and of course with a great deal of blushing. The dark haired teen couldn't take his eyes from the nice pink color coloring that always pale and composed face. It was good to know that a Malfoy heir was a human too.

He was sweet and even shy but Harry was sure it was just because he tried to get what he wanted. _Well, I still hope it is me what he desires so much._ Still his arrogant and selfish personality showed from time to time, but even with that the blonde was…nicer. The Gryffindor wasn't sure if he could call it kindness, he still didn't know the blonde good enough, but the Slytherin was not an evil bastard like everyone thought him to be.

They reached the large wooden doors of the castle and entered together.

"I…my dorm is in that direction." The blonde said waving hid hand in the direction of the stairs going down.

_I know._ Harry almost answered, but stopped himself just in time. He only nodded. _Hm, maybe one day I'll tell him about our sneaking to the Slytherin's dorm in second year._

"I guess this date was…fun." The Gryffindor said, and then added with a bit of worry in his voice. "It still counts as a date, doesn't it?"

"Date, Potter?" Draco sneered, back to his bratty self again. But the look of utter disappointment on the Gryffindor's face made him soften again. He sighed, though it definitely was not a heavy sigh. "A worst date ever. But still a date…Harry."

A smile brightened Harry's face, that green eyes radiated happiness.

_It's good to know he likes me as much as I like him._

"So, will I get another one?" The dark haired teen asked.

"What?"

"A date, of course."

Draco seemed thoughtful for a moment. What happened next Harry's brain couldn't comprehend, it was so fast, like lightening, but eternally slow at the same time. He felt a cool hand slip from his own one and then a light touch on his left shoulder. And then…a beautiful face leaning closer. Harry's breathing stopped and he half closed his eyes waiting for those lips to…It didn't come. They went past his face and straight to his ear, though he wasn't disappointed, on the contrary the bliss overtook him when a single word was whispered quietly.

"Yes."

And with that all the closeness was gone.

"Good night then, Harry."

_Brat._ The Gryffindor thought when he noticed a satisfied smirk on the blonde's face. _Now I can't let him have a last word, can I?_

Draco watched Potter reflect his own smirk. He only got to think: _What is he up to?_ And then he was kissed, very lightly and gently. He didn't get a chance to enjoy it completely though, because in a next second Potter was already a few feet away on his way to the Gryffindor's dorm.

"Good night, Draco." He turned back to enjoy the expression of happiness, confusion and anger on the blonde's face.

"Night, Potter." The Slytherin decided it was his turn to walk away now.

"Draco."

"Hm?"

"I promise I'll make another date even better." They both smiled.

_I promise I'll make another date better._

And he did. And then another one, and another. Everything to make your beloved one happy.

Because even when Draco was angry and tried to hex him, Harry was sure the blonde was happy to get another surprise from his boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N:** I re-edited the story, so I hope I corrected the worst mistakes.

Dear readers, I'm very honored that some people like my story and add it to their favorites list, but please could you also leave a review?:)


End file.
